the_adventures_of_bdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of BD
This article is about the TV show. You may be looking for the ''[[The Adventures of BD (video game)|''video game]] or the movie. The Adventures of BD is an American animated television series created by The AveronDocrandom Team (consisting of Bony Ring, Troy Bottoroff and Leontyev Valeryevich). The show first premiered on Cartoon Network on June 12, 1998 with the pilot episode, which led to a series of half-hour episodes. The AveronDocrandom Team first conceived the show in late 1990 with his idea of "building a whole world" around their three characters, Bony Ring, Troy Bottoroff and Leontyev Valeryevich, early versions of the main characters. However, in 1992, changes were made to the characters, and they soon made more characters in the universe. The characters first appeared on the What a Cartoon! show in March 1995. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series in June 1998. The success of the show's premiere helped three spin-off series get made, titled The Adventures of Averon, which premiered on June 29, 2003 and focuses on Leontyev Valeryevich and his other friend Pika and The Adventures of RDM, which premiered on June 14, 2012, as well as two feature films, The Adventures of BD Movie and The Adventures of BD Movie 2: Hater Strikes Back!. The show is a segment of Penguin's Adventure Hour since 2012, replacing CatDog. Premise The series focuses on the adventures of Bony "Doc" Ring, Troy "Tenzin Rigzin" Bottoroff and Leontyev Dmitri "Averon" Valeryevich, who live in the city of RDMville set in 2013. They're stopping their arch-nemesises, Hater, Ninja Chicz, Mr. Pedobear and Obey Phil. Characters Main characters *Bony Ring *Troy Bottoroff *Leontyev Valeryevich Villains *Hater *Ninja Chicz *Mr. Pedobear *Obey Phil *Ynob Gnir *Yort Fforottob (a.k.a Modnar Omod Seivom or MDR) *Veytnoel Hciveyrelav *Santed Sailor *JT Murd *Gree Guy *Elias Pickney *Keithy Guy *Bryan Guy *Sergente Beanson *Me Troll Secondary characters *The RDM Army *Brandon the Stick *ER Minor characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *TJ Drum *CC Mater *Agent Peddle *MyKeithyandFriends *NT Pockets *Len Guy *Scratch U8 *Louis *Supermarioglitchy4 *Eggy Soulster *Geo Guy Films Warner Bros. Pictures, Cartoon Network Movies and AveronDocrandom Productions produced The Adventures of BD Movie, a film adaption of The Adventures of BD animated series released on October 20, 2004. The film was directed by one of the series creators, Bony Ring. Broadcasting United States *Cartoon Network (1998–present) *Nickelodeon (1999–present) *Kids' WB (1998–2001, 2005–2008 (TV) 2008–present (online)) *RKO Kids (2001–2018) *Boomerang (2002–2018) *TJ's World Network (2003–present) *Kabillion (2007–present) *Qubo (2008–2018) *Disney XD (2009–2018) *Hub Network/Discovery Family (2010–2018) *Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons (2011–2018) *Random Domo Network Kids (2013-present) *Cth'vup 4YaChildren (2013-2018) *NChai (2013-2018) *Toontonic (2013-2018) Canada *Cartoon Network (2012–present) *Teletoon (1999–2018) *YTV (2000–2018) *Nickelodeon (2009–2018) Latin America *Cartoon Network (1999–present) *Nickelodeon (2000–2018) Brazil *Cartoon Network (1999–present) *TV Brasil (2007–2018) United Kingdom and Ireland *Cartoon Network (1999–present) *KidsCo (2007–2012) *CITV (2012–2018) Germany *Cartoon Network (2005–present) France *Cartoon Network (1999–present) *Télétoon+ (2001–2018) Greece *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Italy *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Netherlands and Flanders *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Nordic and Scandinavia *Cartoon Network (2000–present) *MTV3 (2013-present) Poland *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Russia and Southeastern Europe *Cartoon Network (2009–present) *Karusel (2013-present) Spain *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Turkey *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Australia *Cartoon Network (1999–present) India *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Japan *Cartoon Network (1999–present) *TV Tokyo (2001–present) Pakistan *Cartoon Network (2004–present) Philippines *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Southeast Asia *Cartoon Network (1999–present) South Korea *Cartoon Network (2006–present) Taiwan *Cartoon Network (1999–present) TV content ratings US: TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV (1998–2010); TV-PG/TV-PG-V (2010–present) Gallery The Adventures of BD brand new series promo.png|Cartoon Network brand new series promo (May 1998) The Adventures of BD 2004 promo.png|Cartoon Network promo (June 14, 2004–May 31, 2007) The Adventures of BD 2010 promo.png|Cartoon Network promo (May 29, 2010–present) The Adventures of BD seasons 1-9 title card.png|Older title card from seasons 1–9 The Adventures of BD season 10 title card.png|Current title card since season 10 TAOBD title card template 1998.png|Title cards from seasons 1–9 uses this template. TAOBD title card template 2007.png|Title cards since season 10 uses this template. TAOBD 1999 Kids' WB promo.png|Kids' WB promo (June 20, 1998–September 8, 2001) TAOBD 2005 Kids' WB promo.png|Kids' WB promo (August 20, 2005–June 2, 2007) Trivia * is the last surviving Cartoon Cartoon. *Most of the characters can also be found on Domo Animate, Scratch and others. Category:Television series Category:1998 television series debuts Category:1990s American television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:2000s American television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:American children's television series